Cake
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Marshall odia los pasteles. El merengue es demasiado empalagosos, el relleno siempre llenó de frutas, y la cubierta azucarada, tanta azúcar le daba náuseas Gumball ama los pasteles, sus labios saben a merengue, fresas y chispas. Marshall ama besar a Gumball
1. Pastel de Chocolate y fresas

Hundió el tenedor en el suave bizcocho cubierto de la suculenta crema rosada y relleno de chocolate, un buen pedazo que se llevo a la boca. El dulzor del rellenó chocolatosos y el amargó pero suave sabor de las fresas se mezcló en su boca.

Gumball disfrutaba la nueva receta que su prima Bonnibel había preparado, era un genio al la hora de mezclar ingredientes en un tazón

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó la pelirosa observándolo con atención, si a su primo le gustaba en definitiva sería un éxito en su pastelería

Gumball término de tragar y observó la presentación del pastel, era mediano, el bizcocho era color chocolate con rellenó de chocolate más oscuro y pedacitos de fresas y cerezas, la cubierta era color rosado claro, alrededor y encima del pastel había una cubierta de chantillí y en el centro una jugosa fresa bañada en chocolate y la punta cubierta de chantillí

— La presentación es magnífica, el sabor es excelente y adoró la mezcla de ingredientes. Este pastel vale oro prima — hablo limpiando sus labio, Bonnibel sonríe

— Me alegró que te guste — suspiró sentándose a un lado de su primo, la ansiedad no le permitía quedarse sentada sin que sus piernas empezaran a temblar con la necesidad de estar estiradas

Los primos sen encontraban en el hogar de Bonnibel, la mencionada llamó con urgencia a su Gumball para que probara su pastel. Y como buen amante de las comidas dulces, Gumball salió como rayó olvidando su proyectó de finales de año para saciar la curiosidad inculcada por Bonnibel

La verdad es que valió la pena, el pastel –como siempre– estaba delicioso.

— Prima ¿No tendrás té para acompañar el pastel? — preguntó pinchando con su tenedor otro pesado de su porción de pastel, la pelirosada término de servirse a si misma una porción del dulce mientras asentía

— Supuse que querrías té de limón — se levantó para ir a la cocina y buscar la bebida

— No sabes cuento te adoró Bonnibel, por ti me volvería hetero — dijo en modo de broma

— Ay Gumball, basta me sonrojas. También me volvería hetero por ti — Bonnibel le siguió el juego a su primo

Algo que los primos "sugar" –apodo dado por su fanatismo por las comidas dulces y sus voces tan suaves a los oídos de los demás– era su homosexualidad, ellos admitían con la frente en alto su gusto por su mismo género, eso los llevó a ser tachados en su familia y cercanos entre ellos. No les importaba en lo más mínimo que sus padres no querían ni saber la mención de sus nombres y sus abuelos aborrecerían su nacimiento, por que mientras su familia se pudría en la pobreza por su falta de estudio, ellos se llenaban de dinero por la pastelería de Bonnibel, el trabajo de medió tiempo de Gumball y aparté ambos eran estudiantes de una prestigiada universidad, Bonnibel se acaba de graduar de ingenería mientras que Gumball esta por terminar su carrera en contabilidad, y aún siendo genios en las matemáticas, física, biología, geometría y la química, decidieron tomar la dulce ruta de la repostería

Cuando Bonnibel dejo la bandeja con la costosa tetera y tazas de porcelana sobre la mesa, un "toc toc" se escucha, para luego ser seguido de un portazo

— ¡A un lado perras, que llegó su reina! — el gritó que pegó Marceline hace que Bonnibel casi tiré su tetera –o mejor dicho, su posesión más costosa–, la pelirosa se preguntó por que le dio una copia de la llave de su casa sabiendo como es ella.

Gumball soltó un bufido al escuchar la tosca voz la novia de su prima, la desorganizada estudiante de artes plástica, Marceline ¿Quien diría que una blusa cubierta de café, una discusión y un proyecto de historia sería suficiente para que su prima cayera pérdidamente enamora de la bajista y vocalista de una banda de medio tiempo?.

La azabache se acercó a la pelirosa y plantó un besó en la boca. Gumball miro a otro lado incómodo al darse cuenta de como la lengua de Marceline exploraba la boca de Bonnibel

Gumball adoraba a su prima, confiaba ciegamente en su buen juicio –era una dotada de 21 años graduada con honores de la universidad y dueña de una exitosa pastelería ¿Como dudar de sus decisiones?– pero estaba completamente encontra de su relación con Marceline por múltiples razones

La primera; no le agrada ni un poco, la azabache. La segunda; Marceline era bisexual, en cualquier momento se aburriría de Bonnibel y la dejaría por un hombre o mujer y lo último que quería Gumball era ver a su ángel destrozada por culpa de una buena para nada y la tercera pero la más importante; Gumball sospechaba que Marceline sólo quería a Bonnibel por su dinero

Estaba consciente de la ley de "los opuesto se atraen", y esas dos era la perfecta definición de opuesto. Bonnibel tenía una actitud terca, lideral pero siempre con una sonrisa para tenderle su mano al que necesitará su ayuda, su piel tenía un tono rosado saludable pero aniñado, aunque cueste creerlo sus cabellos eran rosados natural con una que otro mechón tirando al rojo claro, y sus ojos tenían un bello color cían.

Por el lado de Marceline, tenía la típica actitud de chica rebelde y desinteresada en la vida, con un ego sobrevolando las nubes, al igual que Bonnibel era terca y siempre aseguraba tener la razón, sus piel era de un escalofriante gris que Gumball aún no se podía explicar, sus cabellos negros y largos con una sensación áspera y puntas abiertas, sus ojos eran de un profundo color carmesí verdaderamente antinatural. A Gumball aún no le cabía en la cabeza como su prima podía sentir algo por ella pero respetaba las decisiones que tomará aún con el riesgo de ser lastimada

— Marci, eso no se hace en la sala, sino en una habitación bajo llave — Gumball giro la cabeza, no solo había ido Marceline, sino su mellizo Marshall Lee también estaba ahí.

Gumball y Bonnibel los conocían porque cruzaron preparatoria con ellos, en esos momentos, Gumball lamentaba no haber tomado la prueba de saltó de año. Si la hubiese tomado, no compartiría clase de inglés con ellos y su prima saldría con alguien decente y con futuro.

Marceline se alejó de Bonnibel, mirando a su hermano con ojos de pistola aun sosteniendo el mentón de su novia, la cual estaba aturdida y mareada por el beso.

— Además, tu chica no esta sola — Marshall apunta a Gumball el cual sigue tomando su té, en un intento de ignorar a las tortolitas.

— ¡Cuñado, no te había visto! — Marceline toma asiento a un lado de Bonnibel, la cual fija su vista en su porción de pastel abochornada, ella no era buena dando muestras de afectó en frente de nadie, prefería demostrarle sus sentimientos a Marceline estando solas o en sitios donde no destacarán de más –por ejemplo el cine o un restaurante–

— Buenas tardes — la voz melosa de Gumball paso a una más tosca mostrando su inconformidad al ver a los azabaches ahí, Bonnibel lo reprochó con la mirada casi diciendo "se educado" mientras apretaba sus labios en una línea recta de enojó, Gumball paso por alto la intensa mirada de su prima —. Bonnibel, creó que debo dejarte. Tengo cosas por terminar, tu pastel esta excelente — el pelirosa se levantó de su lugar al tener su taza de té vacía y su pastel a medió comer

— ¿Te pongo el pastel para llevar? — Bonnibel tenía en claro que la presencia de los azabaches le incomodaba, no le insistiría a quedarse y tratar con ellos, después de todo, aunque ama a Marceline sabe lo estresante que puede llegar a ser y en definitiva Marshall no es su persona favorita. Gumball sonríe desinteresado mientras asiente.

Después de tener el pastel en una bandeja plástica, recoger sus cosas y despedirse de su prima e invitados –estos últimos, de mala gana– se encaminó a su casa.

No vivía lejos, era lo suficientemente cerca para llegar caminando pero era un camino cansado por la subida que debía dar, no llevaba zapatos cómodos para aquella cansada caminata, siempre se esmeraba por tener un apariencia decente y las zapatillas deportivas no eran precisamente formales pata su gustó. Tal vez por ello siempre llevaba ropas al puro estilo Victorino o de Nerd. ¿Por que no ir en autobús? Pues por el matador olor a sudor y sobaco que se acumulaba, ¿Podría ir en taxi? Si, pero desconfiaba de manera sobre humana de los taxistas y sus altos precios. La opción de caminar no era tan mala, agotadora tal vez, pero le hacía bien.

El cornetazo del carro que se detuvo a su lado lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, por un momento creyó que sería algunos de los chicos que los golpea en clases –porque aun teniendo 20 años, en la universidad era presa fácil para cualquier abusador– aunque sus nervios se relajaron al ver a Marshall Lee, no le agrada, pero por lo menos el azabache no tendía a meterse con él –algo que agradecía mucho, ya que Marshall era un tipo muy fuerte y bien entrenado para pelear gracias al reformatorio y la escuela militar de verano–

— Hey chicle ¿Te llevó? — preguntó el azabache, Gumball lo miro sarcástico arqueando una ceja, su cara literalmente decía "¿estas jodiendo?", Marshall se ríe al ver aquélla expresión —.Vamos, es mi buena acción del año — habló el azabache con una sonrisa torcida

Gumball apretó sus labios dubitativo, la verdad el odia caminar en especial con el sol deslumbrando y quemando su vista, ya le empezaban a doler los pies y quería llegar pronto a su casa

— Esta bien — al decir aquello, Marshall le abrió la puerta del auto desde adentro y el simplemente entró, notó que el cinturón de seguridad estaba dañado y no habían bolsas de aire. Ya empezaba a arrepentirse

El suave olor a fresas inunda sus fosas nasales, su olfato estaba bastante desarrollado al vivir rodeados de caramelos y aromas fuertes, su vista se clavo en una bolsa que estaba sobre la guantera del auto —, ¿Ese pastel lo hizo Bonnibel? — aunque era una duda, estaba completamente seguro de que era el pastel que su prima horneó

— Si, la verdad odio las cosas dulces pero no podía negarme a recibirlo o Marci me mataría. Se lo regalaré a Fi — dijo poniendo en marcha el auto

— ¿Por que no te quedaste con las chicas? —

— Es una respuesta muy obvia, esas dos literalmente empezaron a desbordarse en el mueble. Estaba de más quedarme —

Gumball soltó una pequeña exclamación ahoga, se recostó a la puerta apoyando su cabeza en la ventana, por alguna razón esperó otra respuesta aunque obviamente no era por él que salió del cómodo hogar de su prima, era un tanto decepcionante saber aquello.

— ¿Y tu? Literalmente exclamabas por salir —

— No me sentía cómodo eso es todo, además tengo cosas que hacer —

Gumball no sentía ganas de hablar, quería llegar pronto a su hogar. Miro con disimulo a Marshall Lee, era guapo para que negarlo, al ser mellizo de Marceline poseía la misma apariencia... Solo que sin pechos, piel del tétrico y inexplicable gris, cabellos cortos y alborotados de color azabache, ojos de un penetrante rojo carmesí, aunque Marshall poseía un colmillo sobresaliente que Marceline no tenía.

Gumball estaba vagamente atraído por el físico de Marshall, era obvio que el chico más popular le llamará la atención, pero aborrecía la actitud engreída y superficial que Marshall daba a destacar, y estaba seguro que Marshall era heterosexual. Bufo enojado, el único chico el cual verdaderamente le enamoro, esta de novio con su mejor amiga y antigua "acosadora" por decirlo de alguna manera

La vida era irónica y cruel.

El auto se detuvo justo en frente de unos edificios blancos, Gumball suspira

— Gracias por traerme —

— No hay problema viejo, es más...— Marshall tomó a Gumball de la nuca y lo hizo quedar frente a frente con el, Gumball abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al versé tan cerca del azabache, sus mejillas pasaron de rosa a un rojo carmín mientras si boca se abría ligeramente con sorpresa, Marshall Lee sonríe de lado, contemplo los ojos azúl mar de Gumball junto con sus mejillas rojas, de la boca del pelirosa emanaba un suave olor a dulce, relamio sus labios causando nerviosismo en Gumball —, siempre estoy disponible para ti — la voz de Marshall tenía un tono coqueteo y ronco, un escalofrío recorrió a Gumball que se alejó de golpe del azabache

— Si, si, gracias lo tomaré en cuenta — intento abrir la puerta, aunque esta estaba cerrada con seguro, forzó un poco en un intento de abrirle aunque esto era en vano trayéndole desespero

Marshall soltó una carcajada — Esta cerrado genio — se levantó de su sitió y se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar el seguro, esto no ayudado a calmar los nervios de Gumball el cual se alteró al sentir el fuerte olor a colonia desprender de Marshall

Tomó varios bocados de aire en búsqueda de calma, se repetía una y otra vez que pensará en otra cosa mientras que intentaba convencerse de que no era miedo a la cercanía de Marshall sino incomodidad por falta de espació personal

Al tener la puerta abierta, de un brinco salió del auto acomodando su ropa con sus manos

— Gra-gracias — habló entrecortado intentando que no se notaran sus nervioso

Marshall sonrió de lado — Nos vemos rosita —

Gumball ignoró el apodo y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio, intentando autoconvencerse que aquello sólo fue una manera de molestarlo. Lágrimas de impotencia se acumulan en sus ojos con intenciones de desbordarse pero no lo permitiría, respiro hondo y entró al edificio mientras la mirada rojiza lo seguía.

En el rostro de Marshall de mantenía una sonrisa zorruna, que no de quitaría por nada. Y menos al recordar el rostro sonrojado de Gumball

_Su Gumball_


	2. Pastel de Vainilla

Llegó hasta la nevera de su cocina, lanzando todo a un lado. Fue directamente hasta la nevera y saco un plato con una porción de pastel de vainilla

Se fue al sofá donde se lanzó de forma pesada, de forma desesperada empezó dar grandes bocados a la porción, cuando se sentía confundido recurría a comer el primer plato dulce que viese. El pastel de vainilla tenía trositos de nuez, con ralladura de coco y rellenó cremoso de chantillí, estaba fría por el simple hecho de acabar de sacarla de la nevera

Marshall era un idiota, un idiota que se aprovechaba de sus gustos ¿Creen que era la primera vez que Marshall tentaba a la suerte?

Gumball no era de pelear, era terrible en las actividades físicas como para hacer algo como ello, prefería los debates verbales con buenos argumentos y manera civilizada. Pero el azabache estaba ganándose un buen golpe

Varías veces le molestaba y amargaba todo los trabajos que hacía para la escuela, pero al ser un genio se las arreglaba para acomodar los desastres que Marshall lee ocasiona

Solía ponerle apodos estúpidos o muy raros, poco le interesaba como lo viera. Para él, Marshall lee era una persona inculta y vulgar. Pero no por ello significaba que los apodos no le hicieran enojar.

Y luego estaba las guerras frías entre sus miradas, siempre que se encontrabas sus vistas chocaban con gallardía, en busca de hacer desviar la mirada ajena, con sus ojos completamente clavados en los opuesto aunque fuera solo unos cuantos segundos. Había veces que esos segundos eran eternos y todo a su alrededor era fuera de su burbuja, solo querían derrotar al otro hasta con la mirada, como si su orgullo no les permita dejar ganar al otro.

Paralizó su masticar con su vista fija en la porción de pastel, repentinamente un nauseabundo sabor marco su garganta y empezó a subir. Cubrió su boca con su puño tirando el pastel para correr al baño.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, lanzándose a abrazar el inodoro y devolviendo todo lo que comió. El amargo sabor irritó su tráquea y empezó a escurriese el líquido por su nariz y labios de la manera más asquerosa e incomoda. Completamente asqueado, mareado e aturdido se sentó en el suelo

— ¿Marshall lee, que me haces? — murmura levantándose mientras sujeta su panza con lágrimas escurriéndose de forma involuntaria por sus ojos

Bonnibel y él, siempre tuvieron gustos similares.


	3. Pastel de Banana y Nueces

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, andaba a paso pesado a la salida del salón de clases.

No estaba seguro de porque tan triste, tal vez por el hecho de que Marshall lee lo ignorará toda la clase, o bueno el se lo veía de esa manera, aunque también lo evitó a toda costa. Si lo llegase a ver a la cara no sabría como reaccionar, decir o pensar, la incomodidad sería demasiada

Un largó suspiro salió de su boca, miraba el andar de sus pies mientras escuchaba el suave rechinido de sus zapatos. Pero por mirar al suelo, término chocando contra un alguien y haciendo que tirara su mochila juntos con la opuesta

— ¡Fijate por donde andas joto! — lamentó su suerte al reconocer esa voz, el mariscal de campo, tuvo que tirarle la mochila al mariscal de campo. Un tipo grande e corpulento, poseía dos metros de altura y una poderosa anatomía, con unos enormes puños los cuales estremecía a Gumball ¿Como no? Si aquellos puños lo mandaron a enfermería en más de una ocasión

— Per-perdonen — tomo su mochila y la del mariscal para ofrecérsela, ente se la arrebató para empujarlo volviéndolo a tirar al suelo, con su enorme pie le piso el pecho a Gumball

— Al contrario rosita, llegas a tiempo a tu paliza diaria — tronó sus nudillos mirando con burla al pobre Gumball, el cual forcejeaba por escapar, pero era imposible el pesó del contrario era el triple de lo que su cuerpo pudiera soportar

— No-o qui-quiero problemas —

— Que lamentable, porque ya los tienes —

Levanta su pie muy en alto para darle una fuerte patada en el vientre, aunque no pudo ni siquiera rozarle cuando un grueso libro de cálculo choca contra su cabeza, se giró soltando una exclamación en busca del responsable pero término congelándose al ver que Marshall fue el responsable

— Apártate poste de luz, o te dejo como tortilla — el tono tosco fue el cual Marshall usa trajo pavor al mariscal el cual salió huyendo despavorido, Gumball soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba, era irónico que el mariscal fuese un tipo rudo y malo con todos pero al ver a Marshall salía despavorido de miedo tomando en cuenta que Marshall media un metro ochenta

Al estar de pie miró a Marshall fijamente, abriendo su boca en busca de agradecerle, aunque todos sus intentos de habla se murieron al momento que Marshall se le acerca chocando sus frentes.

— Rosado, nadie más que yo debería sobrepasarse contigo o darte motes gays. ¿Comprendes? —

En cualquier otra situación, Gumball hubiese soltado un comentario sarcástico o rodado los ojos con fastidió. Aunque término soltando tartamudeos e incoherencias. Marshall se alejo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos se su chaqueta con clara satisfacción. Gumball parpadeo, sacudió su cabeza y sacó valor en un suspiro para mirar la nuca de Marshall

— Marshall Lee — el azabache detuvo sus pasos, no de giro a mirar a Gumball, podía sentir la mirada azúl clavarse en su nuca — Yo... Te invitó un café... —

Terminaron por ir a un café en el centro de la ciudad, mientras Marshall bebía su café Gumball comía una porción de pastel de banana y nuez con mucha calma, no comentaban nada solo se acompañaban físicamente ya que estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, ignorando la presencia del otro.

Aunque se alegraban de estar juntos.


	4. Pastel de Cereza

A transcurrido una semana, Gumball y Marshall tiene una relación indefinida, o al menos eso piensa e dice Gumball, pues el azabache no le a propuesto nada, ni ser novios, ni ser amigos, ni nada que confirmé que salgan. A ojos de Gumball sólo son dos chicos que juegan con el noviazgo

Pero para colmar las confusiones de Gumball, en frente de el llego la persona la cual no podía ni mirar a los ojos.

El cabello rubio casi dorado esta desordenado dándole un aspecto tranquilo, su piel blanca cual fina pieza de porcelana esta siendo levemente iluminada por los rayos del sol, sus ojos azul mar con aquel brillo de autosuficiencia y orgullo que combinaba con la torcida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

— Hey Gumball — el mencionado se congeló sintiendo su mundo detenerse al momento de que Finn le pasó por un lado moviendo su mano en señal de saludo. Gumball apenas y pudo reaccionar haciendo su boca una perfecta "o" mientras agachaba la cabeza con pena

No era muy necesario dar explicaciones, pero Gumball sufrió un severo caso de enamoramiento y corazón rotos, el virus de esta infección fue otorgada por Finn, el estudiante de ingeniería de tan sólo 18 años de edad

Lo conoció en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fionna, el y su amiga son vecinos, pero cuando se vieron no fue exactamente un relación agradable. Finn literalmente lo mataba con la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules de manera asesina en el repudiando su presencia, al hablar era cortante y tosco y para concluir siempre buscaba alejarse de él. Aunque con un poco de tiempo llegaron llevarse bien, Gumball término adorando al rubio hasta el punto de amarlo con obsesión.

Un poco después, Fionna es le confesó, por su orientación sexual y el hecho de que veía a Fionna solo como una amiga la rechazo, aunque fue bastante cruel, llegando a decirle entrometida y acosadora haciendo llorar desconsoladamente a la chica de ojos zafiros. Finn de aprovechó de ello para ser el consuelo de la rubia recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa brillante mientras oía con atención sus pesares, Fionna término por darle una oportunidad a Finn y terminaron siendo pareja, dejando a Gumball con el corazón roto

Lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos al recordar aquello, no podía evitar sentirse dolido al pensar que jamás pudo llegar a decirle al rubio lo que sentía, lloro varias noches lamentando su suerte. Tal vez era su castigo por lastimar a Fionna de una manera tan cruel.

Siguió caminado hasta que lo jalaron con fuerza del antebrazo, lo estaban llevando fuera de las instalaciones. Tardó en procesar aquello y darse cuenta que de trataba de Marshall quien lo jalaba a algún lugar

— ¡Marshall! ¡¿Que haces?! — gritó enojado, pero fue ignorado por el azabache que solo lo jalaba hasta llegar a la salida de la universidad.

— Callate chicle —

Marshall lee lo obligó a entrar al auto para llevárselo

— ¡¿Pero que fue eso, estas loco?! — gritó eufórico

Marshall lo ignoró y siguió conduciendo.

El azabache hablaba con Phibby, esta sólo se dedicaba a alagar lo guapo que de veía con las mejillas pintadas de rojo, y en cierto punto le regalo un pastel de cerezas bañado en chocolate oscuro, Marshall para no verse mal agradecido lo recibió. Pensó que tal vez a Gumball le gustaría y fue a buscarlo para entregárselo, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Gumball estaba llorando por causa del Rubio de ojos azules que se acaba de ir, terminó por reaccionar mal aplastando el pastel que llevaba en su mano, tomo el brazo opuesto con brusquedad para llevárselo lejos de ahí y montarlo en el auto. No estaba seguro del porque no hizo sólo sabía que lo acabo de hacer y que fue a raíz de sus celos


	5. Pastel de Manzana verde y Canela

Llegaron a la casa de Marshall, donde aun a rastras, Marshall llevaba a Gumball, este último forcejeando y gritándole que le suelte.

Al entrar, Marshall tiro a Gumball al sillón de la sala con brusquedad

— ¡¿Pero que te pasa, desquiciado?! — grito indignado mirando con ojos de pistola Marshall lee

Este se abalanzó sobre Gumball, sujetó las muñecas del pelirosa contra el mueble y lo miró con firmeza mientras que la mirada asesina de Gumball se desvanecía, dejando una mirada de extrañeza y preocupación, su cara se pintó de rojo, parecía una fresa madura.

— Escucha, y escucha bien chicle, tu no tienes derecho a llorar por Finn. El no te ama, el esta pérdidamente enamorado de Fionna, tu debes asimilarlo, olvidarlo y aceptarlo. ¡Tu no puedes seguir pensando en el! —

Una mueca de indignación se presentó, el rojo de vergüenza pasó a ser rojo causado por la ira. Miro con enojo a Marshall

— ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme a quien amar o no! ¡Si, Finn ama a Fionna! ¡Pero no puedo olvidar lo que siento por el! —

— ¡No me importa que puedas o no! ¡Tu me perteneces y te prohíbo pensar en él! —

Un crudo silencio se formó, los labios de Marshall estaban apretados en una línea recta, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados seguían viendo fijamente a Gumball, este estaba en un estado de shock, su boca formaba una perfecta "o" mientras sus ojos cristalinos por las inmensas ganas de llorar se quedaban fijos en Marshall

Con esas simples palabras, Gumball de había destruido pero conmovido, una rara mezcla de emociones y un perturbador sentimiento de importancia que jamás había experimentado lo embargo, aquello que Marshall lee le acaba de decir era...

— Tan estúpido y poco tú — dijo rodando los ojos, Marshall se impresionó pero enojó con aquello

— ¡Callate! — lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa levantándolo dejándolo frente a frente, se quedaron a una distancia de tres centímetros, tres centímetros que podían ser irrespestados a la velocidad de un segundo, Marshall analizaba el rostro de Gumball.

Estaba sereno, con un pequeño rubor, su mirada inexpresiva no le afirmaba si actuar pero tampoco lo negaba. Si actuaba y besaba a Gumball, posiblemente lo golpeara, o correspondiera, o siquiera reaccionará. Pero si no lo besaba, dejaría las cosas a medias quedándose con la inconformidad en si interior y posiblemente su relación con Gumball se volviese tensa. Aunque eso ocurriría en cualquier caso.

Sin más que meditar unió sus labios con los de Gumball, en un fugaz beso. Mientras el se fundía en la boca rosada, Gumball se mantenía quieto, inexpresivo, estático...

Se separó de Gumball con lentitud, admiró su rostro un par de segundos.

Ahora cada uno estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá, Marshall con la espalda curvada y Gumball completamente vertical y las piernas cruzadas. No se atrevían a romper el gélido silenció formado. Aunque al rato a Marshall lee le dio hambre, no es bueno cocinando –quemo el cereal, eso para él, era motivó suficiente para no acercarse a la cocina– por tanto pidió una pizza extra grande de peperoni y anchoas, con una gaseosa de dos litros de sabor cola. Por ser cliente frecuente, le regalaron una pastel de manzanas verdes y canela molida.

Aunque Gumball aborreciera la pizza y su doctor le prohibieran las gaseosas, cafés o bebidas energéticas. No fue impedimento, para cuando vio la rebanada de pastel, arrebatársela al moreno y comerla sin nada que agregar

Al día siguiente, Marshall y Gumball entran a la universidad con las manos entrelazadas y sus miradas desviadas.


	6. Pastel de Fresas

— ¿Están saliendo? — la curiosa mirada azul seguía posada sobre Gumball, este escupió su batido de fresas, casi se atraganta por la sorpresa que se llevo con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Q-que? No... Marshall no es nada mío... —

— ... Nunca mencioné Marshall, Gumball — Finn soltó unas carcajadas mientras Bonnibel sonreía satisfecha, la cara de Gumball mostró todos los tipos de rojos que podrías pensar, desde el rojo ladrillo hasta el rojo carmín, pasando por el granete y variando en el brillante rojo cereza

— Yo... —

— ¡Ya llegué, amigos! — un enorme nerviosismo brotó en el interior de Gumball, aquella voz...

— ¡Fi! — Finn se levantó para abrazar a su novia, sujetándola de la cadera para levantarla, Fionna se abraza del cuello de Fin sonriendo ampliamente. Aunque aquella sonrisa se esfumó al visualizar a Gumball

Fionna soltó un bufido cansado, llevando sus ojos a otra parte. La tensión en ellos dos era evidente, pues Fionna recordaba con rencor como Gumball la rechazo tan cruelmente mientras que Gumball, no era capaz de disculparse con ella.

Fionna es una estudiantes de preparatoria de 17 años, sus cabellos rubios de una tonalidad fuerte relucía por su blanca piel, poseía ojos azules grandes y brillantes como dos luceros, su figura era delicada pero sus curvas estaban bien marcadas, su belleza era natural exigiendo a gritos atención y miradas que fácilmente atraía. Aunque la única mirada que estaba sobre ella y no moría por mirotear de más, era la de Finn.

La pareja se sentó, Finn abraza a Fionna por los hombros mientras la rubia recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, Gumball frunció el entrecejo mientras sus labios se fruncía. Desvío la mirada dándole un sorbo a su batido de fresas, ese enojo fue fácilmente distinguido por Bonnibel, la cual sonríe de lado mirando con diversión y paciencia a su primo

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin nada que comentar, la pareja estaba en su mundo casi parecía que ignoraban la presencia de Gumball y Bonnibel, ambos incómodos por diferentes motivos

Bonnibel, no agradaba de demostrar o apreciar muestras de afectó. Esas cosas eran íntimas y no todos tenían parejas con las cuales restregar su amor –ella si tenía pareja, pero prefería reservarse sus muestras de afectó–

Mientras Gumball, estaba más que irritado de ver, al chico que anteriormente lo tenía loco y su ex-mejor amiga repartirse cariño con tanta "indecencia" –solo se acariciaban y abrazaban, ni siquiera se besaban– le parecía muy fuera de moral. Aunque solo eran celos expresados de manera única y nada usual.

— Pastel de fresa — una camarera castaña, de ojos café se acercó dejando una porción de pastel en frente de Gumball

— Yo no ordené... —

— No se mortifuque chico, se lo manda un joven guapo que se acaba de ir. Dijo que su amargado chicle necesitaba endulzar su vida — la castaña guiño un ojo con picardía, Gumball abrió su boca para decir algo aunque el vibrar de su teléfono lo corto. Desbloqueó la pantalla para abrir el mensaje

_[Marshall: Endulza tus sonrisas chicle]_

Una sonrisa ladina, se dibujo en el rostro de Gumball.


	7. Pastel de Moras

— Gracias por invitarme — Gumball tomó puesto a un lado de Marshall, este muestra una sonrisa lasciva

— Claro rosita, me encanta estar contigo —

Las mejillas de Gumball se tiñeron de rojo, desvío la mirada avergonzado para pinchar su trozo de pastel, este era de moras, con relleno de chantillí y trozos de moras, con una capa de crema batida pintada de violeta y chispas derramadas por toda la cubierta.

— ¿Siempre debes comer pastel? Vamos a ver una película, no estamos en una fiesta de cumpleaños — hablo sonriendole

— No me gustan las palomitas —

Marshall veía a Gumball como un fenómeno ¿Como no podía gustarles las palomitas? Eran deliciosas, especialmente bañadas en extra queso con mantequilla. Pero aún así, era su fenómeno.

Marshall lee había elegido una película de terror, pensó en darle un pequeño susto al señor escéptico, que siempre le veía la lógica a todo. Por ello se paso toda la noche, buscando la película que pudiera espantar a Gumball

Aún que a mitad de la película, se dio cuenta que Gumball poco le interesaba la sangre derramaba por los cuerpos desmembrados, no se sorprendía con la aparición de espectros y parecía tomarse a broma a los demonios y monstruos, llegadose a reír, de como aquella bestia con forma de león desgarraba el cuello de la chica mientras suplicaba por piedad.

— Estas enfermo ¿Como puedes reír? —

— Los efectos son un ascó, es bastante obvió que la bestia tenía sangren falsa en sus garras y al pasarlas por... —

— No me refiero a eso, ¿no te asusta, ni un poco? —

Gumball ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos

— ¿Si sabes que para asustarme, necesitas más que una película de mala calidad? —

— ¿Mas como que? —

— Más como esto —

Gumball le aventó su pastel a la cara. Gumball no le temía a los monstruos, arañas mutantes, niñas que salen de tv's, anuncios de muertos, historias de espectros, almas en pena e incluso, le parecía absurdo el temor de los adolescentes por la chancla. Pero al ver la mirada asesina de Marshall, casi se orina en los pantalones y solo salió corriendo siendo perseguido por un furico azabache

Estuvieron corriendo por todo el apartamento de Marshall lee, aveces Gumball le aventaba más objetos a Marshall para que no lo alcanzará o simplemente gritaba por ayuda, aunque nada pudo hacer al momento que Marshall uso una tacleada contra el, lanzándolo al sofá

Se rieron un rato, parecían niños en los cuerpos de unos adultos. Todo parece ser maravilloso...

La puerta del departamento fue tocada

— Yo voy — Gumball de levantó, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios

— Marceline, término conmigo — Bonnibel habló entre sollozos

Todo maravilloso, hasta que llega la tormenta.


	8. Pie de Limón

Gumball no de tomo a bien, el hecho de que Marceline haya terminado con su prima, es más, se llevó a Bonnibel ignorando a Marshall lee.

Desde ese día en adelante, Gumball ignora a Marshall lee, hasta llegó a lanzarle miradas asesinas. Habiendo transcurrido una semana, Marshall lee llegó al nivel de la desesperación, necesitaba a su chicle, el chico de cabellos rosas con olor a crema pastelera, con aquellos trajes ridículamente gay's, con aquella voz excesivamente dulce y ojos brillantes cual luceros. Debía volver sentirlo entre sus brazos, o su cabeza explotaría.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

De una patada derribó –si, derribó, no abrió, sino la derribó– la puerta de madera que lleva al interior de la casa de Marceline. Aunque su mueca de enojó pasó a una combinación de ascó y sorpresa. Si antes la casa de Marceline era desagradable a la vista, ahora debería llamar a salubridad para que de llevará a la azabache a prisión. Había montañas de basura cubiertas de restos de comidas por todos lados y casi no se veía el suelo, en el techó hay comida pegada de un asqueroso tono verde y gris mientras moscas revoloteaban alrededor, miró de reojo la entrada que llevaba a la cocina, se podía ver platos sucios amontonados en el lavaplatos y parte del horno incluso con restos de comida, pero lo más asqueroso era ver a Marceline echada en el sofá, con solo una franelilla cubierta de manchas de salsa y restos de frituras, sosteniendo su preciado bajo mientras miraba la televisión. Su cabello negro estaba mucho mas alborotado de lo normal llegando a tener nudos que se ven a kilómetros, su cara estaba cubierta de migas de comida y bajo sus ojos dos sacos de ojeras profundas de un terrible color violeta casi llegando a negro. Marshall lee tuvo que tapar su boca para no vomitar cuando un horrendo olor se coló por su nariz y boca, casi asfixiándolo

— ¡Marceline! — gritó con su mano cubrió su boca, la azabache gira su cabeza lentamente

— ... Que bueno que llegas — su brazo se levantó con dificultad, mientras su dedo índice apunta a un rincón donde ahí, lo que al parecer de Marshall lee es, una bolsa de carne amarilla —, así alguien sacará a Jake —

El rostros de Marshall palidece ¿Jake? ¿La mascota de Finn?, trago en seco mientras rogaba porque el perro estuviera en buena condiciones. Pero no, el animal estaba echado sobre un montón de basura, una bandada de mosca lo rodeaban y apenas se movía...

Marshall se horrorizó, si Finn se llegase a enterar que Jake murió al cuidado de Marceline... Oh demonios. Corrió a socorrer al animal qué, por ahora, seguía vivo e un pulso débil. Lo levantó con cuidado y miró a Marceline con desaprobación

— Das ascó — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, Marceline murmuró un inaudible "lo sé..." si despegar su vista de la tv

Marshall llevó a Jake al veterinario, ahí se dio cuenta que Marceline no le ayudaría a resolver su problema. Debería hacerlo solo. Aunque si algo quieres que salga bien, es mejor hacerlo tu mismo.

Pasemos a casa de Gumball, el cuál estaba tirado boca abajo en su sofá soltando gruñidos bajos.

[Bonnibebe: si quieres ver a Marshall, no tengo problemas

Él y su hermana son idiotas Bonnibel

B

onnibebe: pero tu lo amas... Así como yo a Marceline...]

Esos mensajes le traían una tremenda rabia, porque era verdad.

Tuvo que dejar sus quejas, para levantarse a atender la puerta.

Se trataba de su vecino, Starchy, que le pidió azúcar.

— A si, un joven lo busca abajo —

Gumball entrecerro los ojos, suspiro sabiendo que al bajar los cuatros pisos, pasar por el pasillo principal y abrir la puerta de vidrio que lo llevaba fuera de su departamento. Encontraría a Marshall, lo que no esperó es que le tendiera una bolsa plástica

— ¿Y esto? — dijo sin tomarla

— Pie de limón — ese era uno de los pocos dulces que Marshall adoraba, Gumball observó la bolsa

— Odió el pie de limón — y a su vez, uno de los pocos Dulces que Gumball detestaba

— ¡Como sea! Debes escucharme —

— No hay de que hablar Marshall —

— Si, si hay. No puedes evitarme solo porqué mi hermana es una imbécil —

— ¿Como no sé que me intentaras lastimar, así como Marceline a Bonnibel? Tu y ella son igual de imbéciles —

— Gumball entiende, no estoy jugando yo de verdad... — mordió su labio inferior con duda, la ceja de Gumball se levanta —, yo de verdad... De verdad... No me hagas decirlo frente a esa niña — Gumball giró su cabeza, una chica castaña los observa con atención aún cuando un azabache la jalaba para llevársela regañándola por ser tan impertinente. Gumball regreso su vista a Marshall y se cruza de brazos

— Di lo que tengas de decir, o me largó —

Marshall abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, giró sus ojos. Se preparó mentalmente respirando miles de veces.

— Yo te amo ¿si? —

Gumball se impresionó, sus mejillas se pintan de rojo al igual que las de Marshall.

— ... Con un "me gustas, webon" me hubiese conformado, pero esto es mejor — sonríe de lado aún con las mejillas rojas. El también ama a Marshall


	9. Pastel de Arándanos

— ¿Estas seguro que funcionará? Bonnibel no es de perdonar fácil — Gumball miraba a Marshall arregla una mesa

— Si logre que Finn no matara Marci por lo de su perro, Bonnibel será fácil. Además, este romántico ambiente funcionara —

— ¿El patio de mi casa? — pregunta Fionna que sostenía a su gata

— Fi, aquí Finn te pidió ser su novia. Estoy seguro que este lugar es el adecuado para que mi estúpida hermana le diga a Bonnibel cuanto la ama... Si es que quiere colaborar —

Todos ven a Marceline, esta estaba tirada en el suelo del patio con la cara en el césped

— Por culpa de ella, Jake casi muere — fue todo lo que dijo Finn, que se cruzó de brazos mirando con fastidio a Marceline

— Dejalo en el pasado Finn, fue hace una semana —

— No me vuelvo a ir de viaje sin Jake —

Los chicos seguían organizando la cena de reconciliación de Marceline y Bonnibel. Marshall lee arregla los preparativos, Gumball y Finn cocinan y Fionna intenta ayudar a alistar a Marceline, pero como esta no se mueve y se queda estática en el suelo tiene que ser arrastrada por Finn de arriba a bajo

Bonnibel llegaría pronto y aunque esta cena es "encontra" de la voluntad de Marceline.

Los golpes en la puerta alentaron a todos, rápidamente arreglaron los últimos detalles, Finn toma a Marceline y la tira en una de las sillas como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratará.

— ¿Todo listo? — Fionna mira a sus amigos y novio, todos asiente. Abrió la puerta dejándole pasó a Bonnibel

— Hola chicos — saludo Bonnibel, aunque estaba perfectamente arreglada, unas enormes ojeras reposaban debajo de sus párpados

La pelirosa fue directamente a donde Marceline se encontraba tirada, para Marceline ver a Bonnibel fue como un rayo de alegría, aunque dudaba que Bonnibel sintiera lo mismo al verla. Todo lo contrario, Bonnibel se sentía verdaderamente alegre de ver Marceline, aunque le hubiese encantado verla en un mejor estado, pues Marceline tenía el cabello desechó y ojeras incluso mas grades que las de ella.

Ahora, ambas estaban sentadas, no decían nada, no se miraban, solo comían, o bueno Bonnibel, Marceline jugueteaban con los utensilios.

— ¿Crees que logren algo? — preguntó Marshall

— No lo sé — Gumball las miraba mientras comía su pastel de arándanos –el cual se suponía, era para la cena–

Marceline suspira

— No debes hacer esto, no merezco tu tiempo — fue lo que soltó Marceline en un ronco suspiro, hasta su voz sonaba horrible, casi como una lija

— Tienes razón, no me mereces — dijo Bonnibel — No mereces mi tiempo, mi paciencia, mis sentimientos, simplemente no me mereces — Marceline desvío su mirada al sentir los ojos de Bonnibel posarse en ella —, pero... — Bonnibel entrelazó sus manos —. Aún así, yo te amo —

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiese pasado


	10. Pastel de Cumpleaños, de Frutas

— De nuevo, muchas gracias Gumball, con amigos como tu me siento más confiando — Finn llevaba la enorme caja con gorros, serpentinas y cintas de colores. Ese día Fionna cumplía años y el rubio se propuso prepararle una fiesta sorpresa aún sabiendo que Fionna no gustaba de las fiestas sorpresas, según la chica eran estúpidas.

Anteriormente, Gumball se hubiese derrumbado en el suelo lamentando su suerte al escuchar la temible palabra con "A", pero ahora, ni siquiera le prestó atención, como si le resbalara tal cual mantequilla. Solo asiente sonriendo.

Con ayuda de Bonnibel, decoran el jardín de la casa de Finn, Fionna debe estar con Phibby en clases de defensa personal, lo cual les daba tiempo de arreglar la casa.

Bonnibel, siendo un genio en la repostería se encargaría de preparar los dulces. Gumball que era muy bueno en las manualidades, decoraría el jardín con serpentinas, lazos y globos y Finn se encargaría de ayudar a Gumball inflando los globos

Marshall y Marceline estarían al pendiente de que Fionna no llegase a la casa antes de tiempo, y con ayuda de Felipe y Fhibby, deberían mantener a Fionna lo suficientemente ocupada para terminar todo

— Los pasteles estarán listos en treinta minutos, la galletas están enfriando, y la gelatina esta en la nevera ¿Falta algo? — Bonnibel ve a Finn, el cual esta tirado en el suelo inflando globos.

— El refresco —

— Marci lo compra —

— Acaso... —

— Sabemos que Fionna solo gusta de coca cola —

Finn suspira aliviado, para seguir inflando globos

— ¡Ayuda! —

Ni Finn ni Bonnibel se movieron, cuando la puerta de entrada había sido azotada dejando paso a un histérico Marshall, qué como rayo corrió al jardín a socorrer a Gumball

— ¡¿Todo bien?! —

No, Gumball balancea entre las ramas de un árbol y la escalera que usaba para colgar el cártel, se encontraba sujetando una rama que crujía y la cuerda del cartel. Si soltaba el cartel para mantener el equilibró, este se dañaría y si soltaba la rama el y el cartel caerían terminado severamente lastimados

— Puedes sujetar la escalera, por favor — sonríe nervioso. Marshall lo obedece arreglando la escalera para así, Gumball de "salve" de una fea caída.

Desde ahí en adelante, Marshall no se alejó de Gumball y Marceline se quedó sola vigilando recibiendo constantes mensajes de Felipe, no faltaban los coqueteos del chico pero Marceline solo le valía un kilo de chicle lo bella que se ve a la luz de la luna o lo precioso que es su cabello, solo le interesa su dulce princesa.

— Marceline, ve a arreglarte te ves horrenda — hablo Bonnibel desde la cocina

— Como digas, mi princesa — una sonrisa lasciva se formo en su rostro, aunque rápidamente se borró al ver que Bonnibel la ignora por completo

— "¿Por que salgo con ella?" — una pregunta que se formo mentalmente. Bonnibel se inclinó para coger la bandeja del horno, cosa que Marceline no ignoró —,"A sí cierto, ya me acordé" — y con eso se fue sonriendo ampliamente

Gumball seco su sudor con si ante brazo. Sonreía con orgullo divisando el fruto de su trabajó, lo globos pegados a los árboles y otros inflados con helio sujetos rocas, serpentinas colgado por todo el jardín y la cartelera que tenía el mensaje "feliz día Fionna" con letras cursiva colgada y decorada con dos listones celestes

— ¡Ya llega la rubia! —

Cuando Fionna entró junto con Fibbhy y Felipe. Todos gritan "sorpresa"

La fiesta fue muy rápida, abrazos y felicitaciones, abrir regalos y al final el cortar el pastel. La sala estaba oscura y la única iluminación eran las pequeñas velas de color celeste, todos menos Marshall y Marceline cantaban la canción de cumpleaños. Fionna miraba la llamita de las velas pensado que eran semejantes al cabello de Fhibby.

— Pide un deseó — canturreo Finn, la rubia tomo aire y sopló las velas con suavidad.

Fueron tres segundos que la habitación quedo a oscura por completo

Al encender la luz, Fionna miro a todas partes. Su deseó si se cumplió.

Fionna deseó no tener que ver el rostro de Gumball un segundo más.

Mientras que fuera de la casa de Fionna, Gumball de encuentra fundido en un fugaz besó con Marshall, sus brazos están alrededor del cuello del azabache mientras este le sostenía la barbilla con su dedo índice

Al separarse se ven fijamente

— Idiota —

— También te amo Chicle —


	11. Haciendo un Pastel

— No es necesario Marshall Lee, yo puedo solo —

— Solo me incentivas a querer ayudarte más —

— ¡Ahs! No seas obstinado Marshall, solo debo preparar algunos pasteles para Bonnibel y ya —

— ¿Veinte pasteles de un día a otro? —

Gumball suspira, era verdad que era más de lo que podía masticar pero de verdad quería ayudar a Bonnibel, tal vez con Marshall sería mas fácil

Lo primero era hacer la mezcla

— Más suave Marshall — dijo Gumball viendo a su novio intentar partir un huevo

Marshall ignoró a Gumball, usando una fuerza considerable, parte el huevo asiendo que la cáscara se meta en el tazón con harina y agua

— Mierda —

Gumball le ayudó a sacar las cáscaras del bol, lo siguiente era mezclar y aunque Gumball le indicaba que fuese lento, Marshall se obstinaba y mezclaba rápidamente, salpicando todo hasta el punto de tirar la masa al suelo

Mientras Marshall intentaba en vano limpiar con el trapeador, Gumball dejaba en el horno lo que siria pronto el primer pastel.

— Jamás aras nada con ese trapeador, Marshall — Gumball tomo una esponja y empezó a limpiar la mancha.

Cuando Gumball sacó la bandeja del horno, metió la masa que hizo Marshall

— Estate pendiente de que no se queme

— No hay problema —

Al los treinta minutos Gumball contemplaba un pastel chamuscado y tieso cual roca

— Me distraje por una mosca... —

Eso fue solo el inició, varios arranques de ira de parte Marshall llevaron a que golpeara varios pasteles destrozándolos, tirará bolsa de mezclar y llegase a romper una cuchara de madera. Literalmente Gumball hizo todo solo y Marshall lee solo era una carga que multiplicaba su trabajo

A la mañana que Bonnibel fue a recoger los pasteles, se encontró con una escena que le enternecio. Gumball recostado sobre Marshall tirados en el sillón, ambos cubiertos de merengue y chocolate con delantales de cocina puestos.

Se llevo los pasteles sin molestar, pensado en la bonita sorpresa que se llevaran al ver en sus YanBook la publicación de su foto.


	12. Pastel de Caramelo

Los ojos de Gumball en ese momento parecían dos centellas iluminando el estrellado cielo azul, contemplaba con su boca bien abierta, que formaba una perfecta "O", el enorme pastel frente a sus ojos. Era enorme, de dos pisos de un radio de casi 40 centímetros aproximadamente, una capa de crema pastelera blanca lo cubría mientras el blanco de esta era decorado con un precioso y brillante sirope de caramelo. Tomo el cuchillo que estaba a su lado, para encajarlo en el pastel y así cortar un trozo, un exquisito aroma a vainilla, caramelo y miel inundó sus fosas nasales. Pudo contemplar el color tostado del bizcocho que poseía una crema blanca de relleno.

Querida Bonnibel, eres la reina de los pastillaje, soberana de los cucharones y princesa de lo dulce. Un auténtico genio en la repostería

El trozo que se sirvió en su plato, era tan grande que apenas y cabía en el plato llegando al punto de tambalearse. Solo dios sabrá cuantos minutos se quedó mirado fijamente el pastel que estaba en frente de sus ojos azules

Ni siquiera el estrepitoso portazo de la puerta de entrada pudo sacarlo de su adoración.

— ¡Chicle! ¡¿Tienes comida?! — se trataba de Marshall lee, el cual entraba a la casa alegremente. Al verse ignorado por su novio, se acercó, el dulce aroma del pastel lo invade, una mueca de ascó se formó en su rostro. Se alejó cubriendo su nariz, demasiado empalagoso, al punto de dejar el sabor en su lengua sin siquiera haberlo probado.

— ¡No pensaras comerte eso! — ignorado a nueva cuenta, su entrecejo se frunce, sonríe malicioso al momento de llevar su dedo índice a la cubierta del pastel

De inmediato, Gumball se lanzó a morder la muñeca de Marshall tal cual perro rabioso en pleno ataque. El grito que pego Marshall lee, fue tan agudo y fuerte, que al otro lado de la ciudad una mujer de cabellos oscuro le preguntó a su hija de 16 años el por que molestaba a su hermana... De 5 años...

— ¿Marshall? — preguntó al dejar de morderlo

— No, la reina de Troya. Obvió soy yo chicle, pero estabas tan concentrado en los kilos de azúcar en frente de ti, que no me notaste llegar —

— Perdona ¿Se te ofrece algo? —

— Marshall tener hambre, chicle ir a cocina a hacer comida — hablo con voz gravé

Gumball le dio un zape —. Claro mi rey, dejame comer mi pastel y te atiendo —

Marshall soltó un gruñido mientras acaricia su nuca —. Ya qué más —

Marshall se tiró de un saltó al mueble de Gumball, mientras este volvía con su bello pastel para comer.

Marshall enganchó su vista a la pantalla de su teléfono, pero antes vio de reojo a Gumball el cual empezaba a devorar su rebanada de pastel. Regreso su vista al teléfono, revisó su YanBook, si correo electrónico, el Dead Tube y luego wattpad. Nada del otro mundo, solo gastó unos treinta minutos en ello. Regreso su vista a Gumball, parpadeó varias veces y uso sus puños para restregar sus ojos y asegurarse de ver bien.

Gumball ya llevaba la mitad del enorme pastel, no el trozo, sino el pastel. El siguiente pedazo era incluso mas grande que el anterior

— ¡¿Vas a seguir comiendo?! —

Gumball solo asintió energético

— Te dolerá el estómago mañana Gumball —

— Para nada Marshall, estaré bien —

Al día siguiente, Gumball estaba recostado en cama, Marshall le daba un largo sermón y reclamos junto con algunos "yo te lo dije". Gumball no decía nada, pues valió la pena.


	13. Pastel de Felicidades

Las personas amontonadas entre sillas, observando con atención la tarima donde el Rector, el director y el secretario se encuentran parados junto con un monto de diplomas y medallas. Era bastante obvio que se trata de la graduación.

Gumball contempla sus pies nervioso, mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, balbucea incoherencias mientras de balancea sobre sus pies

Respira Gumball, respira. Eso repetía una y otra vez. Ese era el día que esperó toda su vida, ese era el momento más importante y grandioso de toda su corta existencia. Varias cosas le quedan por hacer, pero esta era la más importante del presente, su futuro dependía del maldito papel que estaban por entregarle.

De reojo ve a las personas, más específico los asientos donde estaban sus amigos y los que consideraba familia. Su querida Bonnibel, la cual lloraba a cataratas de alegría mientras se cubría con una mano, Marceline la cual tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Bonnibel mientras la otra sostenía una cámara de grabar –probablemente traída por Bonnibel, pero dejada a cargo de Marceline–, Finn sonreía observando todo con tranquilidad mientras abraza a Fionna, esta solo ve con desinterés la situación, probablemente ni quería estar ahí y luego estaban Phibby y Felipe los cuales no tenía ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro.

Pero...

Su gesto de decepción era evidente, la chica tras de él pudo sentir la tristeza que desbordaba de su mirada. No estaba así porque invitó a sus padres y no fueron, todo lo contrario, ya lo veía venir y sabía que había perdido el tiempo al invitarlos, pero estaba triste de no ver, en el puesto específicamente reservado para el a Marshall lee.

Ya le tocaba pasar, sin dudar y con su frente en alto caminó hasta al personal administrativo más imperante de la universidad. Al estar ahí pudo distinguir con claridad como Marshall llegaba, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos... Tarde, pero llegó. Se veía agitado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas

Sonríe con ternura, estrechó las manos del director, rector y secretario, recibió su diploma mientras le ponían su medalla y al bajar, no fue con los demás graduados sino que salió corriendo hasta Marshall para abrazarlo

— Hey chicle, perdona la tardanza —

Gumball negó —. Lo importante es que estas aquí —

Marshall aleja a Gumball y le tiende una bolsa, este la recibe.

Soltó unas risitas al encontrar nada más ni nada menos, que una pastel pequeño, del tamaño de su palma. Era color rosa con una fresa y escrutó de chocolate que decía "felicidades" en letras pequeñas y finas.

— Anda, pruebalo —

Gumball rodó los ojos, usó su mano para tomar un trozo y como consecuencia un anillo de oro salió del pastel.


	14. Pastel de Bodas

Fueron 365 días los cuales Marshall lee tuvo que esperar para ese día. El día que con aquel traje negro el y Gumball oficialmente se pertenecerían mutuamente, pues se casarían y aparte tendrían su luna de miel –cosa que Marshall lee esperó con ansías–, Gumball tenía un pensamiento "anticuado" para la época que estaban, pues no le permitió a Marshall lee ponerle un dedo encima hasta después de casarse, de hecho, dormían en cuartos separados. Marshall suspira, le dio la indicación al cura para empezar.

La canción empezó a sobar, aquella molesta tonada que aunque causaba un irritante chillido en los tímpanos de Marshall, de alguna manera le alegraba.

Su vista se clavó en la puerta de madera de rústica textura con aquél opacó color café. Esta no se movía...

Marshall empezó a preocuparse, la puerta debió abrirse apenas inició la canción pero permanecía estática sin ninguna intención de ser abierta.

Uno... Dos... Tres... Diez minutos... Todos empezaron a murmurar por el hecho de que "la novia" no había llegado, algunos miraban a Marshall con pena mientras otros insultaban a Gumball

— No... Él no es así, no lo haría... — murmura inaudible, el sacerdote pone una mano sobre el hombro de Marshall intentando brindar calma.

— Hijo mío, si tanto te amaba, dudó mucho que se ausente sin explicación —

Las miradas de clavan en la puerta, pues esta fue abierta con lentitud. La delicada figura de Bonnibel atravesó el umbral, su cabeza estaba gacha y se aferraba a una nota que tenía sobre su pecho, como si al perderla todo se fuera a derrumbar.

Al llegar a Marshall lee solo le tendió la nota, sin intensión de hablar, temblando e incapaz de levantar la vista.

Marshall la tomo, lo escrito en el papel lo desmoronó por completó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo para empezar a llorar en silencio, sin terminar de procesar aquello.

Gumball tenía altos niveles de azúcar en su sangre, hace tiempo que su cuerpo había sido infectado por diabetes, y ese día, su cuerpo no soportó más trayéndole la muerte casi inmediatamente.

Los invitados se iban de la iglesia dejando sólo a Marshall. Este salía con pasos pesados y la mirada baja, llegó al lugar donde sería la recepción de la boda, la sala de fiestas de un hotel...

Los listones, los globos, las mesas, las copas... Todo comparado y planificado por Gumball y él...

Lo empezó a destruir, rompió la porcelana, reventó los globos, partió los afiches en dos y desgarro los costosos manteles de seda. Todo...

Menos el pastel de boda...

Gumball adoraba los pasteles, los labios de Gumball siempre eran suaves como el bizcocho de un pastel y dulce como el merengue. El odiaba los pasteles, pero, amaba a Gumball.

Amaba su piel rosada

Amaba sus ojos azules

Amaba su curioso cabello rosado

Amaba sus ropas bien planchadas y arregladas

Amaba sus labios con sabor a pastel

Tomó el cuchillo, con el cuál cortarían el pastel. Un trozo no muy grande que devoró con tranquilidad mientras hacía muecas de ascó. Era demasiado empalagoso

Miró fijamente el cuchillo

Quería reencontrarse con Gumball

Y por ello, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Marshall que tenía dos cortadas en las muñecas y se encontraba aplastando los resto del enormes pastel de bodas.

Pero pudo volver a ver a Gumball, ambos estaban bien amándose en aquella infinita luz desconocida.


	15. Final alternativo

— Gumball, al final es un "do", no un "la" — hablo el azabache con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo enojar al mencionado

— ¡Ahs! Sabes que esto no es lo mío, mejor voy a comer pastel — Gumball soltó el bajo de color rosado fuerte, para encaminarse a la cocina del departamento que compartía con su esposo.

— ¡Por Glob, Gumball! El día de nuestra boda te desmayaste por tus altos niveles de azúcar, ¿No tienes algo de respeto por tu cuerpo? — Marshall miró con reproche la dirección por la que se fue Gumball.

— Eres la persona menos indicada para reprocharme que hago bien o mal, después del incidente de Wendy — sonríe satisfecho, escuchando el golpe seco que probablemente se trataba de Marshall cayendo del sillón

— ¡N-no fue tan grave! Solo fue un brazo roto — hablo nervioso, recordando como Fionna se le abalanzó como un gato, para atraparlo y golpearlo sin piedad. Y luego Finn lo arrastró por toda la ciudad en ropa interior atado a una barra de metal. Esos dos estaban más que cerca de matarlo durante todo un mes.

— Por poco me vuelvo viudo — mencionó llendo con su pareja, sosteniendo una botella con jugo de manzana

— ¿Jugo? —

— ¿Que tiene? —

— Pensé que te valdría un rábano lo que te he dicho — admitió impresionado, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al contrario.

— Tal vez — menciona tranquilo —, pero aún así. A veces es bueno escucharte. Ya que se me dió una oportunidad de seguir vivo, pude haber quedado en coma, perder alguno de mis sentidos o inclusive morir, pero no ocurrió. Por eso, agradezco a Glob todos los días, por darme la oportunidad de vivir y estar a tu lado — se giró a ver a Marshall para sujetar con suavidad su mejilla, sacándole un leve sonrojo dándole una enorme sensación de satisfacción a Gumball

— ¡A veces odio cuando te pones meloso! — afirmó con vergüenza

— También te amo, Marshalls

— Si, si. Eres mío, eso lo sé. Pero mejor pensemos es que llevaremos a la boda de Phibbie y Pablo — dijo Marshall levantándose

— Me cuesta creer que se casara con ese idiota cabeza de pan de canela — hablo Gumball con burla

— Ñe~ déjalos ser —

Gumball serie tras de Marshall para abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla —. ¿Me amas? —

— Gumball, por Glob —

— ¿Me amas?

— Gumball

— ¿Tu me amas, verdad?

— Gum-

— Marcelin le dice a diario a Bonnibel que la ama, ¿por qué no eres así?

— Eso es por...

— ¿Entonces no me amas?

— ¡Joder! ¡Que si te amo! ¡Te amo como no tienes idea! ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que me casé contigo?! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡¿Feliz, maldito chicloso!? — grito ya exasperado

Gumball sonreía con amplitud, mostrando su satisfacción reflejada en su mirada y aires victoriosos —. No sabes cuánto — dijo para depositar un beso en los labios de su esposo, que muy gustoso le corresponde


End file.
